The Pool Party
by 4SensFan4
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a Pool Party at Blaines. This takes place the summer between season 2 and season 3. Warbler and New Directions inside. Even a little Burt! And of coarse lots of KLAINE! Rated T just to be safe and sorry! I suck at summaries. But please read on! xxoxxo Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Kurt woke up startled by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked over at the clock on his night stand and realized that is was 2:00 am. He sighed, and reached over for his phone. He instantly smiles when he saw who was calling him. Realizing that it was taking him forever to answer the call he quickly hit talk and was immediately at a loss for words when he heard Blaine's angelic voice.

"Hey you." Blaine said instantly when Kurt answered the phone. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he heard Blaine's voice, despite of the fact that is was 2:00 in the morning.

"I was thinking." Blaine said. "That maybe I should throw a pool party here tomorrow and invite all The Warblers and The New Directions. What do you think about that?"

Kurt exhaled. Only Blaine could call someone at 2:00 in the freaking morning to ask someone that but he couldn't help but to love him even more then he did before. Several moments passed of light breathing on the other end of the phone when Kurt realized that Blaine was waiting for his answer.

"Sure." Kurt replied. "But may I ask Blainers why you must of ask me that question this very moment?"

"Well, I was thinking about you and I thought that I should talk to my amazing boyfriend right now." Blaine said, smiling into his phone.

"At 2 am?" Kurt asked, trying not to show the amusement in his voice.

2:07 actually Blaine replied, smiling even more now.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had such a big goof ball for a boyfriend. He swore that Blaine was 6 years old sometimes instead of 17. The two boys were silent again for a few moments before it was Blaine who spoke.

"I love you", was all he said.

Kurt immediately replied saying "I love you too"

Blaine yawned. "Well," he said. "I better go to sleep now though before I die of tiredness.

Kurt chuckled to himself. It was the summer time and he was pretty sure Blaine had stayed up every night... or in this case morning until 2:00. He yawned himself just thinking about sleeping.

"Goodnight Blaine." he said

"Night Kurtie." and with that the two boys disconnected.

Kurt lay in his bed thinking about the pool party at Blaine's tomorrow and what fabuolus bathing suit of his he was possibly going to wear. Before he could finish planning his fabulous outfit, he fell into deep peaceful sleep. Dreaming of everything happy imaginable and of course, that was mainly Blaine.  
_**Okay Guys. This can be a Drabble if you would like it to be or if you can Read and Review I may continue the story if you like it! OMG, Glee is almost here. Thursday Hurry up already. Thanks to my good friend salbrow98 for editing and hope to hear from you soon! XXOXXO Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine awoke early that morning with dread. He didn't want to leave his dreamlike fantasy, but alas he had other plans. After all he did have a pool party to plan and a boyfriend to impress.

Dragging himself out of bed he sauntered off to the bathroom where he was faced with his disheveled curls in the bathroom mirror. He sighed running his fingers through his hair and starting the shower.

As Blaine stepped into the shower he felt the calming sensation of the water beating of his body and dripping on the showers floor. He stood there thinking how the day was going to go and how he could impress his fabulous boyfriend.

Kurt ran down the stairs to answer the door. His father was at the doctors and Finn and Carol were out grocery shopping. As Kurt reached the door he immediately threw it open and there standing before him was his amazing boyfriend. Kurt's mouth dropped as he saw what Blaine was wearing. Kurt shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he wasn't. There before him his Blainers was wearing the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen. A plain blue v-neck short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly and blue, yellow and white plaid shorts that matched his shirt perfectly. On his feet were flip-flops. Kurt couldn't help but role his eyes at this choice of footwear but he couldn't help but love his boyfriend even more than he did before. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that he was indeed staring at him. As Kurt registered back into the current happenings of life, he saw that Blaine had a huge goofy grin on his face and it was him who finally spoke.

" I believe Mr. Hummel, that we have a pool party to go plan, at my house. Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for Kurt to take.

"Why of course" Kurt replied. "Let me just run upstairs and grab my towel and bathing suit along with the sun screen."

"Of coarse." Blaine laughed. If Kurt didn't have his sunscreen he knew that he wouldn't have a very happy boyfriend for the next week or so. Less than a couple of minutes later Kurt came walking down the stairs holding his towel in one hand and what looked like a beach bag in the other. "Here let me help". He said taking the beach bag out of Kurt's hands."Why thank you" Kurt instantly replied walking out the door with Blaine and locking it behind him.

Kurt was about to walk down the steps of his front porch when Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Hey you." Where do you think you're going?"

Before Kurt could reply to the question Blaine turned around and locked his lips against Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back immediately. Several moments passed when a throat cleared behind them. Blaine and Kurt both immediately jumped and turned around to see who it was. There, Mr. Burt Hummel stood inches from the two boys.

"Umm... Hi Dad." Kurt said as his and his boyfriends cheeks changed a deep shade of pink.

"Hello boys." Burt said. "and what are you two up to today?" he asked eyes on Blaine.

"We're going to my house". Blaine said. "We are planning on having a pool party later this afternoon and inviting The Warblers and The New Directions". Blaine said smiling.

"Okay." Burt said. " But if that Puckerman kid is coming and brings alcohol or anyone else for that matter, You let me know right away. Okay Kurt?"

"Okay, Dad. But I promise that there wont be any."

"Well you two better get going. I guess you have a party to plan" Burt said leaning over to give his son and his boyfriend a hug. "Oh, But I want you home by 11:00 no later." Burt said looking directly into Blaine's hazel eyes

"Bye Dad". Kurt responded.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hummel and I promise that I will have Kurt home by his curfew." Blaine said

"What did we talk about Blaine?" asked Burt

Blaine seen confused for a moment before his brain registered what he was meaning. "Sorry. Burt. Its just hard to get used to." Blaine said replying.

Burt chuckled to himself. "Thats alright Blaine. I guess I'll see you later." He watched as his son and Blaine descend down the porch steps to Blaine's car. He watched as they got in the car and drove away. He felt that Kurt was growing up so fast. He missed his little boy, But was so happy and grateful that he found someone like Blaine.

**_Oh my gosh guys! I'm soooo soooo sorry that it has taken me forever to write this chapter. I have been extremely busy lately but I finally found time to write it... yep I wrote it in the car on a 2 and a half hour drive to a funeral visitation on Tuesday night... I also know that it sucks. But apart from being busy I have had a bad case writers block. :( But I think its gone now. Woot Woot! Anyways, thank you so much to my good friend Salbrow98 for editing this chapter and thanks to you guys for reading! If you could also review that would mean the world to me. I'm so excited for Glee tonight! The Warblers are back and that means Sebastian is back... I have kinda an obsession with him he is so F-ing hott! Anyways, before I leave I am leaving you a quote said by Ms. Rachel Berry is season one: Being apart of something special makes you special,right?I know that was pointless but I thought I would add some deep meaning into this pointless speech I'm giving... If that's even what it is. Anyways, this is Sarah signing off! xxoxx_**


	3. Authors Note

OMG! Im so so sorry I havent updated. I have no idea how to continue it. So if any one does please let me know! :D  
Late Happy New Year to you all! -Sarah


End file.
